Por Un Beso Tuyo
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Muitos anos antes, Edward e Rosalie já se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro. Mas ela partira o coração dele e ele acabara indo embora por dez anos. Poderiam agora, depois de tanto tempo, dizer "até que a morte nos separe"?


**Por Un Beso Tuyo**

**Rosalie Hale POV**

Estávamos em um clube caribenho aonde vínhamos quando mais novos. Edward Anthony Masen, o lindo irlandês que arrebatara completamente meu coração, o único que eu desejava e amava ao mesmo tempo, me convidara, e eu aceitara sem nenhuma objeção.

No entanto, apesar de amá-lo mais do que a mim mesma, acabara me casando com Royce King II por imposição de meus pais, que Deus os tenha. Royce, entretanto, apesar da camada superficialmente rica, doce e cavalheira, se tornou frio e cruel depois de um tempo. O casamento mal durara três meses.

E agora, depois de tantos anos, eu revia Edward, que partira no dia do meu casamento, e continuava sendo meu antigo e primeiro amor, além de ser o homem que ainda fazia meu coração disparar apenas à menção de seu nome.

- Rosalie, você está bem? – ouvi uma voz acalorada em meus ouvidos e arrepiei-me por inteira. Droga, ele ainda era capaz de fazer aquilo comigo.

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_

_Me encantaría quererte un poco menos_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

- Vamos dançar, Edu?

Edu... O bendito apelido russo que eu dera a ele quando tínhamos catorze anos, e era derivado do russo de Edward, Eduard. Se eu permanecesse assim, aquilo não daria certo. Ele não me amava, e deixara isso bem claro quando se despedira rispidamente de mim no dia em que me casara.

- Claro – e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da mesa e rodando-me logo me seguida.

Parei em seus braços, com nossos corpos colados e um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios, que não acompanhavam seus olhos de um azul-escuro profundo.

E... É claro que aquilo nunca daria certo. Nós estávamos saindo como amigos, não havia nenhuma razão para eu achar que fosse algo mais do que isso. Então, quando a música seguinte começou, ele interrompeu o nosso contato visual e me girou novamente. Era uma daquelas músicas latinas que eu me negaria a dançar com outra pessoa. Apenas com ele.

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_

_Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

- Edward, eu não sei dançar isso – avisei-lhe e ele riu.

- Claro que sabe. Dançamos essa mesma música quando você fez dezessete anos.

Corei com a lembrança. No meu aniversário de dezessete anos, havíamos fugido de casa à noite, e fingindo que havíamos ido para a casa de uma amiga minha, fazer um trabalho. No entanto, chegamos em casa às quatro da manhã, tontos de tantas margaritas e tequilas, e rindo um para o outro feito idiotas. Quase tínhamos acordado os pais dele quando entramos em sua casa, mas permanecemos em um silêncio mórbido enquanto subíamos as escadas até seu quarto, como crianças que se fizessem barulho, sabiam que seriam apanhadas. E, de qualquer forma, seríamos mesmo.

- Edward...

- Ssshh! Estamos quase chegando – e abriu uma porta no escuro, empurrando-me para dentro antes de fechá-la com um clique novamente.

- Edu, eu não aguento mais... – e comecei a rir incontrolavelmente enquanto via-o me encarar com uma expressão estranha pela pouca luz que entrava no quarto pelas janelas.

- Você não toma jeito, não é mesmo? – ele se aproximou de mim, e afastou os fios de cabelo que caíam no meu rosto, delicadamente.

Parei por um segundo, vendo-o ficar cada vez mais próximo, cada vez mais... Até não sobrar mais nenhuma distância entre nós e beijarmo-nos com impaciência, já tentando penetrar em barreiras nunca antes derrubadas.

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_

_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_

_Me encantaría robar un corazón._

- Você não precisava ser tão nostálgico, precisava Edward?

Ele riu, girando-me mais uma vez.

- E por que não? Aquela noite foi especial para nós dois, afinal.

- Claro – e sorri para ele. – A não ser que esteja tentando recriá-la.

- Quem sabe? Estamos ambos desimpedidos, não há ninguém nos esperando em casa – e puxou-me mais para si.

- Ei, não se esqueça de Penelope!

- Penelope não conta, Rose, e você sabe disso – e devolveu-me o sorriso.

- Saiba que aquela gata é tudo o que me resta agora, Edward.

Edward tocou seus lábios em meu pescoço enquanto ainda dançávamos e eu fechei os olhos em resposta, apenas desejando saber o que ele queria de mim.

_¿Cómo pudiera un pez nadar sin agua? _

_¿Cómo pudiera un ave volar sin alas?_

_¿Cómo pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra?_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin ti._

Deixei o resto das lembranças de lado, e apenas me permiti ser guiada por ele e pelo momento. Faziam-se anos que eu não tinha uma noite como esta. Não existia nenhum motivo e alguém que me motivasse a dançar aquele tipo de música latina ou que ao menos merecesse meu tempo.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo, e deixei-me sentir por instante. Aquilo era tão maravilhoso que eu duvidava que fosse acontecer novamente.

**Edward Masen POV**

Eu a conhecia a tanto tempo que não me recordava mais de quando acontecera tal coisa. A música latina que estávamos dançando, passou para outra mais lenta. Aconcheguei o corpo de Rosalie no meu, e aspirando o cheiro de baunilha que seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes exalavam, deixei-me levar pela música juntamente com ela, apenas para perceber algo que não me passara pela cabeça até agora.

O simples pensamento de que não poderia haver mais ninguém ali comigo a não ser ela, o rápido batimento cardíaco do meu coração ao inalar seu perfume que me lembrava de flores silvestres, e o disparado coração dela que batia de encontro ao meu, não deixavam dúvida alguma de que eu a amava irrevogavelmente e incondicionalmente.

- Rose – sussurrei em seu ouvido, com um suspiro. Passei os lábios levemente pelo pescoço descoberto dela antes de ater-me àquela boca carnuda e sedutora que sempre me levava a imaginar mil coisas desde quando a vira pela primeira vez.

_Pero no puedo, siento que muero,_

_Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor._

Minhas mãos foram parar em seus cabelos, enquanto ela somente se abria para mim, deixando-me aprofundar o beijo. Ah! Como eu quisera tocá-la durante todos esses anos! Justamente quando começara a perceber que sentia algo mais, ela se casara com Royce King II, e destroçara meu coração. Mas agora Rosalie estava ali. Por mim. Porque eu a pedira para fazê-lo. Apesar daquela quente sensação que me percorria por dentro, eu já a beijara diversas vezes, mas não fora a mesma coisa. Eu estava diferente agora. Ela também estava. Nós não tínhamos mais dezessete anos, e definitivamente não estávamos no mesmo lugar.

- Edward, vá devagar. – Ela riu e eu me enchi com seu calor.

Peguei seu rosto risonho entre minhas mãos, antes de lhe dizer o que queimava na ponta da minha língua:

- Eu amo você, Rose. Eu amarei você para sempre, minha Rose. – E acariciei-lhe o rosto delicado enquanto via o efeito de minha sentença em seu rosto.

- Edward... – Ela tentou se afastar levemente de mim, mas segurei mais firmemente sua cintura. – Eu... – e tentou novamente. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

Por que eu tentara me iludir achando que ela diria "_Eu amo você também, Edward" _em resposta? Que belo idiota eu fora!

- Tudo bem. – Soltei-a de uma vez e apenas encarei seus olhos verdes límpidos. – Você não precisa dizer nada mesmo, Rosalie.

- Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, homem, será que eu preciso lhe mostrar tudo? – os lábios dela se contraíram enquanto eu a observava atônito. Ouvi o seu suspiro no segundo seguinte. – Como você pôde supor mesmo por um instante que eu não amo você? Eu amo você, Edward. Mais do que imagina.

- Você me ama como amigo, e eu sei perfeitamente disso, Rosalie.

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin aire_

_Cómo quisiera calmar mi aflicción_

_Cómo quisiera poder vivir sin agua_

_Me encantaría robar tu corazón._

- Oras! – ela passou a mão nos cabelos, frustrada. – Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. Eu não estaria aqui se outra pessoa tivesse me pedido.Eu amo você como homem. Como uma mulher ama um homem, não como você insiste em supor. Eu não amo você como um irmão, Edward. É um sentimento intenso e profundo demais para ser apenas isso. – Rosalie tocou meu rosto delicadamente e um pequeno sorriso se instalou em seus lábios. – Se eu não amasse você, não teria deixado nada acontecer naquela noite quando tínhamos dezessete anos. Eu não teria deixado você me tocar, me beijar e me acariciar tantas e tantas vezes. Foi por sua causa que menti diversas vezes para meus pais, e foi exatamente por sua causa que me casei com Royce. Se você não tivesse me decepcionado tanto naquele dia, eu teria dito _não_, Edward. Mas é por você que eu estou aqui agora. É você que eu continuo amando depois de passarmos dez anos separados. Não há nada menos do que isso.

- Rose...

- Shhh – começou, pondo um dedo em meus lábios, fazendo-me calar. – Minha vez. – Ela sorriu antes de tornar a acabar com a distância que nos matinha separados, e sem exigir coisa alguma, roçou seus lábios nos meus, antes de eu puxá-la para um beijo suave e quente ao mesmo tempo.

_Cómo quisiera lanzarte al olvido_

_Cómo quisiera guardarte em un cajón_

_Cómo quisiera borrarte de un soplido_

_Me encantaría matar esta canción._

- Case-se comigo daqui a mês, Rose. Case-se comigo na semana que vem. Case-se comigo amanhã, se puder. Mas não deixe que nos afastemos mais do que dez metros um do outro outra vez.

- Eu não seria idiota de deixá-lo partir mais uma vez – ela sorriu. – Ainda bem que estamos perto de Vegas. Mas, primeiro, acho que deveríamos ir consumar nossa lua de mel, não é?

Uma gargalhada escapou-me enquanto girava-a no ar, e a única coisa que me atrevi a pensar foi no quanto eu amava aquela mulher e que nunca mais conseguiria viver sem ela ao meu lado.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Bem, essa fic só foi postada como Twilight, porque como Harry Potter não deu certo. Os nomes originais são bem melhores, admito. Enfim, a música é _Vivir Sin Aire_ do _Maná, _e eu nunca teria terminado essa oneshot se não fosse por ela. Whatever, espero que tenham gostado. Isso é tudo. Xoxo.


End file.
